Fox and Suicune
by Alpha Sam
Summary: A life of a fox that has a Suicune anthro come live with him in his den ... sucky Summary. Just read please.


**WARNING I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ... EXEPT FOR SUICUNE.**

* * *

Hi I'm Jace, I'm a eighteen year old fox, one hundred twenty eight years in dog years. Anyway I'm four feet tall on all fours and I have golden fur and a white under belly with a light blue spot on the end of my tail. This is my story.

"Suicune!" I yelled.

I was walking through a luscious green forest as I was looking for my friend.

"I'm over here!" Suicune shouted.

I followed the sound of her sweet voice. I came to a clearing in the forest and there she was sitting under the tree. She is a human-suicune hybrid; her beautiful purple hair flew in the wind as did her long, thin ribbon that represents her tail.

"There you are my little fox friend." She said.

"You know I'm not a little fox, I'm bigger than most foxes." I joked.

"Yeah and the oldest." She started laughing.

"Anyway, where have you been?" I asked.

"I was getting ready." She smiled.

"Getting ready? For what?" I asked.

"Don't you remember, I'm going to live with you in your den silly." She giggled.

I mentally face pawed my self.

"Shoot!" I shouted.

"You really forgot didn't you?" She frowned.

I never liked it when she was sad.

"N-no I didn't, I just haven't finished cleaning up yet." I lied.

"Uh-Hu yeah, well let's get going shall we?" She said picking up her stuff that she had sat down beside her.

"Here, let me help you." I said walking closer to her things.

"No I got it, can you show me the way to your den?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." I said.

We started to walk through the forest I heard a few animals whistling at us, Suicune glared at them with disgust.

"Come on Suicune just ignore them." I said.

"How much further?" She asked not paying attention to what I just said.

"We're almost there." I said. Suicune's face light up as she jumped in the air.

As we were walking Suicune tripped on a tree root and landed with a loud thud, I turned to see her bags scattered on the forest floor and her laying on the ground. I rushed to her side to see if she was okay.

"Owe that hurt." She exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She picked up her bags and nodded. We finally reached my den and might i say is a very well hidden cave because even I had a hard time finding it.

"I'm sorry its not much Suicune but this is my home so what's mine is yours." I said.

She nodded and put her stuff down. "Well let me find some things to make a bed for me, I'll be back." She said before turning to leave.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it.

She came back a little later with some vines and a few cut logs that she used to create a bed lime humans would use, then she found leaves and other things to use as a mattress.

"There that should do it, I would sleep on the floor Jace but it would hurt my back." She said and I nodded back.

She used the rest of the would to make a chair, then she went back out side and came back in a few minutes later bushing a perfectly cut stone to use as a counter for her to use, I figured she used her water powers to cut it.

"There." She panted as she finished pushing stone.

I trotted up to her side and gently licked her hand, which caused her to jump.

"Oh my, you scared me... Hey Jace can you go look for food for us, that way I can start a fire?" She asked.

I was confused by why she wanted to make a fire it wasn't cold and even if it was, we both had fur.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I told her.

I walked through forest, yeah to the other creatures in this part of the forest it looked to them like I was lost, but I wanted to look like I was lost because where I was going no other living thing could find. What is so important about this place is its my garden. I picked a few apples, blue berries, pecha berries and oran berries. I put them in my bag that I had been carrying in my mouth. The sun had began to set and Suicune was waiting for me when I came back.

"Good your back I was beginning to worry." She said as I looked around the room and seen she had made a shelf to put her things on, which I have to say want very much.

"I'm fine." I mumbled through the bag.

"What did you get?" She asked as she grabbed the bag.

"Just a few berries that's all." I said smiling.

"Where did you get these!?" Suicune gasped as she held up an oran berry.

"I-I grew them in my garden that only I know about." I said.

"These look good, but could you get us some fish or something that is meat?" She asked.

"Oh okay I-I'll go and get some." I said walking out of the cave.

The sun had finally set when I was walking which made it scary, but I was able to get to the small lake and get a few fish.

"Hey what's a big fox like you doing out at night!?" A voice shouted from behind me.

"Who's there?" I questioned as I turned around to see an animal a bit bigger than me.

"Oh why, you don't remember me?" A female voice said as the figure walked closer.

"Sis!" I jumped in shock.

"What's the madder you look like you seen a ghost." She said.

"Y-your d-dead I-I seen you, you were sick, you stopped breathing!" I shouted in fear.

"Well I almost did, you see the HUMANS found me and helped me get better." She explained.

"B-But." I tried to say but no words seemed to come. She walked closer and nuzzled my cheek.

"You have a place to stay?" I mumbled. She looked down and shook her head.

"O-Okay follow me." I said turning around.

"There you are Jace I was starting to get worried again. Umm who is that?" Suicune asked pointing to my sister.

"Well you see she's my sis." I replied.

I watched as Suicune's eyes went wide as she looked at my sister.

"I thought you said she died?" Suicune asked in a confused voice.

"I did but the humans helped her." I said and Suicune mumbled something under her breath.

"Um is there a problem with me staying here?" My sister asked.

"N-no your fine Sammy." Suicune said and Sammy jumped up and hugged Suicune.

"Jace at least tell me you got the food?" Suicune asked as she pet my sister's fur. I walked up and gave her the bag of fish.

Suicune turned and started to make dinner. Sammy and I walked over to my bed where we laid by each other and talked to try to make up lost time, since the last time I seen her was three years ago, but every time Suicune looked over she became a bit jealous because my sister was getting all of my attention. For what seemed like hours Suicune was finally done cooking.

"Mmmm Suicune that smells delicious." I complemented.

"Yeah it does." Sammy agreed.

"Thanks!" Suicune giggled. We sat down to eat the food that Suicune cooked and oohh it was good. "Seconds please!" I shouted happily.

"But that's going to be your fifths you mean." Sammy laughed. I looked up and thought for a moment.

"Oh… yeah your right." I chuckled.

"Jace I'm glad you liked my cooking but were all out." Suicune laughed.

"Oh okay then, well then I'm going to go to sleep." I said as he turned to head to bed.

"Um Jace?" Sammy asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"Oh um I guess with me for tonight until we get you a bed." I answered.

Suicune's eyes went wide as I said this.

"But Jace you could sleep with me and she could sleep in your bed." Suicune suggested.

I caught wind of her jealousy, and I decided that from previous experiences not to make her jealous. "Yeah that will be fine." I yawned.

I woke the next morning feeling very refreshed; I laded next to Suicune listening to her snore lightly in her sleep, as I let myself fully wake up. I got up off the bed and stretched out then walked outside to do my business. The cold breezed across Suicune's face and woke up to find me missing. Suicune looked around the room and didn't see me.

"Jace!" Suicune called.

"Yes." I said as I walked back into the cave.

"Where were you?" Suicune asked a hint of jealousness in her voice.

"If you were wonder I was not out with her she's sleeping in my bed still and I was going to the bathroom, besides she's my sister she's not going to take me away from you." I told her.

"I-I'm sorry Jace." She said looking at her makeshift bed sheets.

"It's okay just stop being so jealous okay." I said.

She got off the bed and gave me a hug then went to look for things to eat for breakfast.

"Suicune has been gone quite a while." Sammy said.

"Yea I know I'm a bit worried." I yawned.

"Sorry I kept you waiting guys." Suicune said as she put a bag of food on her makeshift counter.

"Where were you?" I asked as I trotted up to her.

"I was getting food like I told you, remember I don't know this part of this forest." Suicune clarified.

"I'm just glad your back." I said as I rubbed against her side.

"I can't do this with you on my side Jace." Suicune said.

"Oh sorry." I said backing away from her.

"It's okay" Suicune said.

I turned around walked out of the den, I watched the birds fly across the sky.

"Dang." I sighed.

"What's the madder?" Sammy asked sitting next to me causing me to jump.

"N-Nothing." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"It's nothing, seriously." I told her.

"Well if you need to talk I'm always listening." She said getting up.

"I will." I replied.

"Okay I'm going to try and help Suicune." Sammy said.

"Okay." I turned looking at the sky again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was not going to post this but ... I guess I will I need to get more ideas for this story though, I you have an idea and if its good enough I might use it ... don't worry about not getting credit for your idea, if you want I'll put your name on top saying that _ helped me come up with the idea with this chapter. If not I'll come up with the idea. Thanks for reading, as always please Review it's always appreciated. Alpha Sam out! *salutes***


End file.
